


The Known and Respected Specialist

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marshmallows, justdrabbles, not mine, you changed him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Ward was known as the great and stoic specialist, and now he is what Director Fury like to call of a 'marshmallow' now, who is responsible for that? Nick Fury seeks his answers in a petite but smart hacker girl. Grant's girlfriend. Was Skye a miracle worker?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Known and Respected Specialist

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic written by justdrabbles as a gift for the her Tumblr followers.  
> I think is adorable! Let me know what you guys love about it!?

"Skye? A word please?"

"Yes, ma’am." She got up from her working table, shut her laptop close, before following Agent Hill outside the Hellicarrier which was landed somewhere in New York. They were stationed there for a few days because Directory Fury needed Agent Coulson and the Cavalry.

"How are you, Skye?" Agent Hill asked while walking around, feeling the breeze outside.

"I’m good, ma’am," Skye answered nervously.

"Please. Call me Maria," she smiled at her. Skye nodded, smiling.

"How long have you been with Phi- I mean Agent Coulson’s dream team?"

"2 months, Maria," she answered orderly.

"Hmm," she smiled at Skye.

"Is there something wrong, Agent Hill?" Skye asked her nervously.

"Oh, nothing’s wrong," she replied, smiling. "I was just wondering how you did it."

"Did what?"

“Agent Ward.”

Skye blushed. Did everyone know about them being together. Did they had security cams on their bunks back at the bus. ‘Shit,’ she thought to herself. “Uhm,” she replied, playing dumb. “I.. I don’t get what you’re saying, Age- I mean Maria.”

"You changed him," Maria smiled at her.

"I did?"

"Yeah," she chuckled. "Agent Ward is a respected specialist all through out SHIELD, national and international SHIELD. He knows how people’s minds worked. He knows six languages by heart, and more by mind. That’s why he’s a specialist. Though, I think you already know that by now, right, Skye?"

"Yep," she answered like a child.

"He was known for being emotionless, stoic, and serious. He believed emotions would compromise missions. He thought having emotions was having weaknesses. And never had he been so wrong in his life," Hill chuckled. She sat down at one of the benches with a view of the ocean. She patted the seat beside her, motioning Skye to sit beside her.

"What do you mean?" Skye asked, taking the seat beside her and taking in the beautiful view in front of her.

"When I first joined SHIELD, Agent Ward was already with SHIELD for 3 years. He was Director Fury’s right hand before he wished to be trained to be a specialist. I trained hard to become Fury’s right hand. Agent Ward thought me everything I needed to know to gain Fury’s trust. He trained me for a year and a half. He was always on time, always emotionless, always serious, like a good agent should be. I admired him for that. I know about his past, and I admired him for overcoming that. When he became one of the best specialists SHIELD had, Director Fury always asked me to keep an eye on him. Every mission he gets, I do a detailed review on his mission to pass it to Fury. It only took me a page to cover each of his missions because he got the job done, fast. He uses his specialist and espionage skills the right way. But there always was a glitch every time I watched his missions," Hill smiled to herself, remembering her time with Ward. "He wasn’t good with people. He was anti-social, introvert."

"Yeah. A poop with knives sticking out of it," Skye laughed.

"It was a porcupine, okay?" Hill laughed with her. "But, yesterday, when I saw him again, I couldn’t help but smile," she smiled to herself then Skye.

"Why?"

"He was smiling. He looked happy. I was wondering if I was just seeing things, or something. Then I saw why he was smiling. He was smiling at you. His eyes were soft, his body seemed relaxed, and his face seemed relaxed, too. I have never seen him that way before. I mean, no one in SHIELD has ever seen him like that before. So, I had to get the perfect timing to see you without Agent Ward seeing us," she looked at Skye who was listening to her. She just nodded, indicating her that she was listening.

"I wanted to know how you did it," she smiled at Skye.

"Well, it took me a lot of pranks, nicknames and cheesy lines to get him to be like that," Skye replied, smiling at the memories of her first encounters with her boyfriend.

"Would you mind telling me?" Hill asked her like a little child.

"No, of course not. But, do you really want to hear our love story?" she laughed.

"Yeah, I really do," Hill smiled back at her.

"Well, it started with the day he put a bag over my head," Skye chuckled. It took them half an hour before Skye finished her story. After a few minutes of staring at the ocean, a voice behind them said, "Skye?"

Skye turned back to see Ward standing there. “Hey,” she stood up and hugged him. “What’re you doing here?”

"I wanted to ask you the same question, babe," he chuckled and kissed her lips. She pulled back quickly, realizing that Maria was still there.

"Maria and I just talked. Y’know, girl talk," she said giggling while looking at Hill. Maria stood up, and walked in front of them. "Agent Ward," she nodded at him.

"Maria," he said, smiling. He never called her that, and he took her by surprise.

"Wow," Maria gasped , "that’s new."

"A lot has changed now," Ward said, his right arm finding its way around Skye’s waist.

"So I’ve seen. I’m glad you’ve lighten up, Agent Ward," she replied, smiling at him.

"Yeah. You could thank my little Rookie here," he said, putting a kiss on Skye’s temple.

"Thank you, Skye. For the change you’ve brought him, and for the talk earlier," she smiled, turning to Skye to hold her hands. "I hope to do this again some time."

"I would be happy to," Skye replied, pulling herself away from Ward and hugging Maria.

"Thanks again. Agent Ward, Skye," she said after pulling away from the hug, and left, entering the Hellicarrier.

The sun was setting, and they were in New York. What else could they ask for. They sat back down to where Maria and Skye were sitting. Skye had her legs across Ward’s lap, as she lay her head into his chest. His left arm snaking around her waist, his right hand holding Skye’s. They both watched the sunset in peace before Ward broke the silence.

"Will you tell me your girl talk, babe?" He looked down at his girlfriend.

"I just shared our love story, Grant," she chukled looking up at him. "Do you really wanna hear that?"

"Of course, sweetheart," he replied smiling.

"Will you tell it with me?"

"I’d be happy to," he leaned down and kissed her.

"Well, my SO. It started with the day you put a bag over my head," she giggled, snuggling closer to his chest.

"Then we lived happily ever after."

"Grant!" She looked up at her boyfriend who was wearing a teasing grin.

"It continued when I brought you to the interrogation room. I lifted up the bag, and thought you were the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen," he smiled at her, staring into her brown eyes.

"And I thought you were the most intimidating, teasing, charming, good-looking man I’ve ever seen," she replied looking deep into his eyes, before adding "Oh. And firm. Don’t forget firm," she chuckled as she pointed her index finger onto his chest again. Ward giggled at the memory.

"I love you, Skye," he said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you more, Grant," replied Skye as she kissed Ward’s nose.

"I love you most." he replied kissing her lips.


End file.
